Ne pas abandonner
by fifi galop
Summary: La suite du film. Peter s'ennuie tout seul au pays imaginaire. Wendy, de son coté, décide de retourner au pays imaginaire par ses propres moyens


Ne pas abandonner

Disclaimer : Adressez vous à J.M. Barrie et à celui qui à fait le film….

Prologue :

Journal de Wendy Darling :

19 février 1900.

_Aujourd'hui, journée exécrable. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette vie pourrie où tout est hypocrite et programmé. A l'école : la routine. Ça ne change pas, ils sont tous aussi fades que des fruits de mer. Pourtant, j'aurais pensé que le nouveau aurait changé cet état de faits. Penses-tu ! Il est pire que toute ma classe réunie ! Rigide comme un poteau et plus fayot qu'un haricot ! Mais ça, ce n'est rien en comparaison aux évènements de la journée. Marisa n'a de cesse de médire sur le compte de la pauvre Catherine qui a tout entendu. Elle a passée l'après midi à sangloter dans une salle de classe inutilisée (et inutilisable ! Quand vont ils se décider à la rénover ?). Moralité, c'est moi qui est du aller la chercher. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je crois que Théodore me suit à la trace. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je le croise dans les couloirs ! Il essaye toujours de m'adresser la parole et j'ai encore du le recaler. Ça énerve Militent…Elle dit qu'il est de « bonne famille ». Et puis aussi…Il me manque…Le pays imaginaire aussi…_

Chapitre 1 : Crise 

Le 20 février de la même année :

On sonna à la porte. Redressant la tête, Milicent se leva dignement, réajusta sa jupe, et, de son pas lent et maniéré, se dirigea vers la porte. A peine l'eut elle entrouverte, qu'une masse informe surgit de l'extérieur, la bouscula et déboula comme une furie dans sa chambre, sans même un mot d'excuse. Wendy, le visage noyé de larmes, finit sa course sur le balcon, en arrivant à une telle vitesse qu'elle faillit passer par dessus la balustrade.

C'était la journée de trop. Elle en avait assez. Elle se sentait enfermée, prisonnière dans une vaste étoffe de soie avec laquelle elle se débattait, tel un cheval affolé, et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser. Tapant du poing, elle laissait couler ses larmes avec une rage qui ne lui était pas coutumière, grognant comme un caniche agressif. Avec un air de défi où flottaient comme des luminescences de folie, elle se redressa dans une attitude figée, et planta son regard dans la voûte céleste.

- Peter ! hurla t-elle à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Allez ! Arrive ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Viens ! Dépêche toi !

Ses paroles se perdirent dans le vide. Rien ni personne ne lui répondit. Elle restait là, les bras ballant, les yeux perdus dans le vaste ciel, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, dont elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. Elle attendit longtemps. Jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Contemplant les étoiles. Appréciant le silence, la douce caresse du vent. Laissant sécher ses larmes qui s'étaient taries. Puis, une brise un peu plus fraîche et pinçante que les autres, vint la tirer de son état léthargique. Il faisait nuit à présent. Ses frères : Michael, John et les enfants perdus, étaient rentrés à la maison depuis longtemps. Ses parents aussi. Chacun avait eu le bon sens de ne pas la déranger, évitant ainsi beaucoup de désagréments. Assise sur la rambarde du balcon, elle ferma les yeux.

Un étage plus bas, Millicent, une tasse de thé à la main se remettait du fait d'avoir été bousculée par la fille de son frère qui aurait du, depuis le temps, apprendre à devenir une parfaite et minaudante jeune fille de la bonne société. Non. Rien. Wendy n'avait pas changée. Butée, têtue et impétueuse, elle souhaitait toujours embrasser la carrière de romancière.

Loin, loin, loin, deuxième étoile à gauche et tout droit jusqu'au matin, un jeune garçon, habillé comme un Robinson, de feuilles et de branches, taillait placidement un morceau de bois à l'aide d'un canif qui devait être très coupant car il se protégeait le doigt d'un dé à coudre. Une tache lumineuse virevoltait autour de lui produisant un étrange son de cloches.

- Clochette ! s'exclama l'étrange garçon. Cesse de bourdonner comme ça autour de moi! Va faire un tour si ça peut te défouler !

Mais la fée ne changea pas d'attitude, au contraire. Elle accéléra, et devint plus bruyante encore. Finalement, ce fut Peter qui se leva, laissant la fée tourbillonner seule dans le vaste creux d'un arbre aménagé, mais à présent mort. Il s'était fané, lors du départ des enfants perdus et de Wendy, qui avait plongé le maître des lieux dans une profonde tristesse. Marchant dans l'île qui arborait des fleurs flétries, Peter, à l'ombre des arbres, pensait à sa situation présente.

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans déjà, qu'il était seul au pays imaginaire. Seul ? Non. Il y avait encore les fées, les indiens, les sirènes… Mais il était isolé. Il ne côtoyait guère plus que Clochette. Les enfants perdus lui manquaient. Même les pirates, sans qui la vie n'était que des heures qui se succédaient dans une ennuyeuse monotonie, lui manquait. Quoi ? Crochet n'était plus là pour le distraire un peu en ces jours répétitifs ? Personne à qui mettre en rogne ? Tous ceux qu'ils étaient amusant de narguer avaient désertés cette île à présent désolée ? Oui, Crochet lui manquait….Il était tombé bien bas. Et puis Wendy aussi. Au début, il était retourné écouter ses histoires que ses frères, enfants perdus y compris, agrémentaient de détails juteux et farfelus. Quelques temps. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait aperçu. Alors, il avait cessé de venir.

Chez les Darling :

Wendy était toujours assise sur le balcon. Elle s'était endormie. Comment diable n'était elle pas tombée dans le vide ? Assise ainsi sur la balustrade, elle aurait facilement pu basculer. Mais non. Elle songea que c'était comme si elle disposait d'un équilibre qui relevait presque de l'apesanteur. Avec mélancolie, elle laissa ses souvenirs s'envoler vers le pays imaginaire. Comme elle aurait voulu y retourner… Non c'était impossible….Deuxième étoile à gauche et tout droit jusqu'au matin. Il fallait voler pour accomplir cette prouesse. Et elle ne disposait pas de poussière de fée. Et alors ? pensa t-elle soudain. Elle regarda le vide. Si ses pensées heureuses étaient assez fortes….Mais elle pensa à tout ceux que ce rêve ancestral avait poussé à se défenestrer. C'était un mythe, un songe, une erreur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, décida t-elle : J'irais à pied.


End file.
